La Reconciliation
by Wooha
Summary: With his life taking a serious nose dive, Stan needs to find support in a certain exbest friend before he crashes into the ground. full summary inside


Hey! This is my first story ever…

Title: La Reconciliation

Full Summary: When Wendy fesses up to having feelings for Cartman (really!) and Kenny leaves to find work in Nevada (why? I'll come up with something), Stan is left to ride out his senior year with no close "friends" to hang with, and even worse, no girlfriend. Pretty bad for the captain of the Division Four State Football Champions of three years, right? But wait! It gets worse! Stan now finds himself flunking out of school, which means he can no longer play football, his one way ticket to a good college. The only light at the end of the tunnel is a certain ex-best friend. But now,_ why the hell would Kyle help him?_ Let's just say that Stan's mail is as black as hell. (That sounded really cool but it's just a fun way of saying Stan blackmails him)

Warning: You will seriously hate Stan for the first few chapters of this story.

Warning + 2: No really, you will. He's a pompous asshole.

-----------------------

"What the hell…?" Stan Marsh stared blankly into the dark depths of the broom closet, mouth open slightly, eyes wide.

"Don't…don't people knock in this damned school?" Eric Cartman spat quietly, adjusting his hat ever so slightly on his fat, round head.

"He shouldn't have to knock on the_ broom closet door, fatty." _Kenny, who had placed himself next to Stan, shot back.

"Screw you white trash!"

"Eric, that's…not very nice." A much quieter voice said. Stan turned to it's owner and blinked, still with that stupid blank look on his face.

"Wendy, you whore." Kenny whispered from behind Stan. "You absolute, no good whore." Kenny was shaking his head in disgusted disbelief. "Cartman, out of all people. Stan's own friend."

"Well, I…" Kenny interrupted her by rudely knocking a stack of brooms over, but it hadn't helped. Stan knew what she was going to say.

_How could she love him?_

When Stan looked back on it later he realized that somehow, Cartman must have showed her some kind of love or appreciation. Was he capable of that?

Stan had considered her lucky. Lucky to have the right to be his girlfriend. So many girls wanted that position, and she was the one who held it. Years later Stan would be disgusted by these thoughts but now, as a stupid, self obsessed senior, he thought her to be crazy to give up a chance like him.

Yet there she was. In a broom closest with Eric. Fatass.

Wendy probably hadn't expected him to care that much. And honestly, he didn't really care about her, but about how this all looked.

_Wendy dumped Marsh for Cartman._

_For Cartman! Jesus!_

"Stan…I'm sorry…you just...aren't right for me?" Wendy started her line as a statement but ended it as a question.

Stan turned on his heal and stalked away. Kenny quickly following on his heels.

--------------------------

"So, tell me again, with who?" Bebe giggled, covering her mouth with a hand to hide it. They were sitting in the hallway of the High School, it was only about five thirty, but the lights were off and very few windows lighted the hallway. They could scarcely see each other.

"Cartman, Eric Cartman." Kenny shook his head. "Out of _all the people_, y' know?"

"Yeah, well. If she would rather have Cartman than Stan, the girl's mental. Us girls agreed you're the second hottest guy in our class!"

"Who's number one?" Stan never missed a beat. When he thought about it he couldn't find a single guy in the class with more attractive features then himself…

"Stan," Bebe blushed. "You don't…want to know."

"_Who is it?_" Stan repeated firmly, he has no patience today.

"Well…er…Kyle, actually."

_"Kyle?"_ Stan retorted in a shocked voice. "Mr. Genius, Sir I'm to good for you hicks, the Jew?

"Oh, but Stan! He's gorgeous, really. With all that hair…"

"How would you know? He hardly ever comes out of the fricking library! How do you even know what he looks like?" Stan fumed, he was already angry and this wasn't helping. "Besides, sorry to disappoint but I'm pretty sure he's gay."

But Bebe wasn't looking at Stan. She was gawking at an approaching shadow, eyes fearful. Stan felt his own eyes narrow.

"Hmm…Such kind words about me. Glad I came to talk to you all." A cold voice pieced the quiet air.

"Get lost Kyle." Kenny scowled.

"Dick." Kyle shook his head. "Pity really, I used to like you a lot Kenny. Oh well, guess caption Marsh over there turned you into one of his wannabe clones. He seems to gain more each day. The burger joints shall be happy when he leads his little droids into that kind of life, while Mr. Marsh himself will either be living the life of the man who orders prostitutes or the prostitute itself." He chuckled slightly. "Each way will have quite an entertaining ending to it. We should make bets! Personally, I think he'll be the whore, but we can all take guesses here…

"You…" Stan clenched his fists.

"Speaking of prostitutes and whores…" Kyle turned to Bebe, eyes wide. "I'm actually very flattered…by you're list." He said this with so much sincerity, it was actually sarcasm. Something only Kyle could achieve.

"How long did you listen to us?" Stan stood up, eyes locked with Kyle's green ones.

"Long enough to hear about your breakup…" Kyle mumbled.

Stan stepped back in surprise. They had been standing extremely close, almost touching noses. Their eyes had been in a furious, silent battle. But when Kyle had mumbled his last sentence something in his eyes had snapped. Could it have actually been pity?

When Stan regained courage he looked back up, but Kyle had already turned and skirted down the other hallway.

"Fucker." Kenny whispered silently.

"_KENNY!" _Bebe loudly scolded him.

But Stan wasn't listening to either of them. He was thinking of what had just happened. In Kyle's eyes, for that split second, he had sworn he saw his old friend and not the enemy he had so bitterly argued with for three, going on four, consecutive years.

"So…Bebe." Kenny rounded on her. "Where do I fall on that list?"

Bebe giggled.

---------

Read and Review! Flames OK, but not appreciated.


End file.
